Your MY vampire
by Amutoloco15
Summary: A Hot money maker vampire and a cute school girl, will crosses each path. Never knowing that love could actually blossom between this different creatures. And what's this? LOVE COMEDY! Edited the summary. Update for this story will start next week. ;
1. Chapter 1 Money maker vampire

**My Vampire**

**Summary:**

_**Ikuto a poor vampire, who give's importance only to money. There's only two words on his dictionary, and that is, earn money, while Amu, is an irresponsible childish girl, with low intellect, which means, she has low grades. What if, these 2 will meet in a horrific way? Ikuto X Amu..Please read and review.**_

_Chapter 1: Horrifying encounter_

"YoshhhaaaaAa, Im gonna study 24 hours, if i have to. Just to pass our periodical exams tomorrow!!Yosh." A pink haired girl, named Amu shouted with burning passion. She even sacrificed her favorite night time show, for her so called "24-hours myself studying session".

"Wahaha Tomorrow, a MIRACLE will happen, beacuse I AMU, the GODDESS OF FAILURE, will pASS THE test tomorrow!! Nyahaha" Amu proclaimed, with so much self confidence in herself.

1 minute later..

"ZzzzzzZZZz" A tired Amu, was sleeping in her study table, with a book covering her face. So much, for a ~24 hour myself study session~.

Morning came, and a pink haired Amu, has finally awaken. The sun was shining brightly, and Amu woke up, feeling very refreshed.

"Yawns, hay. What a great sleep. My dream was so amazing, oh yeah, I hope I'd pass our exams today, WAIT! AHHHH!!! The Exams! I did not study, OH MY GOD!!! What will I do?! Maybe I still have time, what time is it? What is the time?" Amu panicked, trying to search for her watch.

"Oh! I know!" getting an Idea, Amu hurriedly, runs downstairs to find her mom. There, she saw her mom, in the kitchen, cooking something delicious.

Seeing her mom's smile while cooking, Amu knew her mother was in a good mood. She went closer to her mother, hugging her in the back.

"Ne Mom, can i ask a favor?" Amu pleaded sweetly, she has to be this way, for the sake of her mother's agreement, to what she'll about to say.

"It depends, what is this favor sweety?" Her mom replied, curiously.

Amu broke her hug, and made her mother face her. She puts on her dazzling puppy eyes, because she knows her mom couldn't resist it, and with her cute voice she began explaning her favor, "Mum, could you please4x call the school, and tell them, I cant join the exam today, because of a high fever, and that i could die, from this sickness. Also, tell them, I'll take the make-up exams, at friday? Please3x???" Amu pleaded cutely.

"What? sweetie, you told me, you will study sorry sweetie, you know I cant lie right? How about you ask your brother to do it, for you? Haha" Her mother explained.

"Eh? MUM!!! OK, Ok, I understand, I'll try asking onii-chan (brother), then. But If he won't agree, and Ill fail this test, this is all your fault! Bleeh~" Amu shouted childishly at her mother.

Her mother chuckled, due to Amu's childish actions. Amu walked nervously towards her brother's room, she knew her brother will be angry at her, once she disturbed his sleep. She just hope's her brother is awake. Slowly, Amu knocks on the door, and luckily the door opened, revealing her brother, half naked, with only a towel covering his bottom. Her Brother, had a beautiful messy raven hair, with deep crimson orbs. Her brother, was a complete hottie with the name Natsume Hyuuga.

"Why are you here, monster?" Her brother questioned irritatingly.

"E-tto, nii-chan, can I ask a favor, Onegai.." Amu pleaded cutely, hoping her brother, would fall from her trick.

"Shut up!" Her brother said, shortly, and was about to close the door, when Amu slipped her hand, to stop him.

"Onegai, Onii-chan, I'll do your chores for you, in 3 days. That's fair deal right?" Amu explained, hoping for a yes.

"Hn, 1 week, you'll do my chores in a week. Then we will have a deal" Her brother explained, with a stoic impression.

"O-ok" A forced Amu, agreed.

Amu explained the details to her brother,very carefully. She explained, the things her brother should say, and those stuffs.

After all the explanation, her brother, Natsume,agreed. They were ready to commense action.

Her brother, was dialling there schools telephone number, and Amu was beside him, trying to listen to there upcoming conversation.

RiinnGggg RinnnGGggg

"Hello, Oyamada High school department, speaking,What would be your business here, sir or madam." A man's voice spoke from the other line.

"Hello, This is Hyuuga Natsume, Amu Hyuuga Older brother." Natsume explained, with a bored tone on his voice.

"Ah, Natsume-kun, How are you? This is your teacher in 2nd year HS, Oeda-sensei, by the way, where is your sister? the exam's are already going." The guy named Oeda, who seem's to be Natsume's 2nd year Hs, teacher questioned.

"Oh, Oeda? Ah, the monster, had a high fever so she can't attend today. Could you just arrange a make-up exam for her? Thanks." Natsume replied still on a bored tone.

"Monster? Oh, you mean Amu-san? Haha, you never change Natsume-kun. Ah, sure2x Ill arrange a make-up exam for her." Oeda replied.

After Oeda's reply, without a goodbye, Natsume hanged the phone.

"Onii-chan!! You should have said -Ja ne- or something. well anyways, ARIGATO!! hehe" Amu cried happilly.

"Whatever, My chores starts today, monster. First thing you'll do, Go to the market, and buy these trashes. Got that? Now shoo." Natsume ordered Amu, with an amused tone of voice.

"EH? It starts today? Mou.." Amu complained, but did what she was told, i mean, they did have a deal after all.

Meanwhile...

A young man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto, with deep oceanic blue hair, and tantalizing eyes that could melt any girls heart, was working in a siopao restaurant nearby the market. The restaurant, was full of crazy in love girl costumers, due to Ikuto's hotness.

"Wow, Ikuto-kun, I never thought hiring you here, would make our life richer. Haha" An old man said, commenting Ikuto.

"Eh? well, anyways, just be sure to give that extra payment you were gonna give" Ikuto reminded,with dollar signs written all over his beautiful eyes.

"Haha Ofcourse!" The old man replied.

Ikuto smiled but his smile's eventually fade's. Ikuto's face, was beginning to get pale.. He was shaking, his heart was beating fast, and pain was written all over his face.

"Hey, Ikuto, are you okay?" The old man, said worried.

There was no reply, just then, Ikuto's eye's was slowly turning red, without any word, he left the store, running.

The costumers were all clueless, of what was happening, as well as the restaurants owner.

Meanwhile, It was already 6:30 pm and Amu haven't found the "Cat-Meow Store" her brother mentioned to.

"Geez, what the hell is a cat-meow store?! And anyways, it's already getting dark. I did not even, brought any flashlights." Amu complained by herself, just then, she heard a scream from a man, coming out from the woods.

"Eh? what could that scream be? My goodness! A burgler? No No No, in situation like this, I must run" Amu was ready to run, when she heard he scream became much louder than before. It seem's the guy screaming was in incredible pain.

Being born as a kind woman as she is, she has no other choice, but to check things out. All she could do right now, is to try and help the man screaming.

With all her strength, She forced herself to go inside the woods, and find the man, who was screaming. Amu was shaking, she walks slowly and slowly, and the scream became louder and louder, which means, she was getting closer. There, she saw a figure of a man shaking, while clutching its own chest. Amu was standing there, couldn't move.

She knows that, if that man turns his head around, it will immediately see her, but what could she do? She couldn't move, and she didn't know why.

The man in pain, screamed again. He was in deep pain; he slowly turned his head at Amu's direction.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here? Argghh" The young man, shouted at Amu, with a rusky tone of voice.

Amu gathered all her strength, to reply to the young man's question.

"I h-h-heard you screaming, are you okay? Are you sick or something?" Amu questioned, with a frightened look

"G-Get ouT! gEt Out in H-here! B-Before, the sky, will T-turn in c-complete darkness!!Get OUT!" The young man ordered Amu.

"No! I can't leave you behind mister, I better call the ambulance." Amu shakingly tried, reaching her cellphone, she once again, took a glimpse in that young man, but she couldn't see him anymore, he wasnt there anymore.

Amu's eye's widened when, she felt strong arms,grabbed her waist, and a hand, covering her mouth.

"You should have run earlier"

Her eye's grew even wider, when the young man, earlier, was licking her neck.

"W-w-Hat ar-" She was cut off, when she felt fangs, pierced through her delicate skin. And she could hear, the slurping sound of her blood, getting suck away from her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

My Vampire

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone, thanks for the reviews, please, no flaming. Onegai..

Chapter 2:

Amu, was scared, she was shaking...Her hands were getting numb, she could feel her face getting pale, when, she felt the young man, withdrawing its fangs from her neck..

Her eye's were getting blurry, and suddenly, she collapsed..

Meanwhile, Amu's mother was really worried about her. She was walking in circles, waiting for her angel to arrive.

"Natsume! Natsume! Go find your sister..Its already 9:00 pm and she haven't came home yet." Amu's mom ordered Natsume, with a worried tone of voice.

Natsume was sitting in the couch, feeling relax, despite the fact that his sister, haven't came home yet. "Just calm down mom, Just dont think of the possibilities, that she's kidnap, rape, murdered, robbed, or anything like that, ok?" Natsume said comforting his mother.

His mother made a fake smile, "You know what, darling, I wasn't thinking anything like that at all, but thanks for reminding me." His mother replied, sarcastically.

"Your welcome" Natsume replied, with a stoic expression.

His mother, was trying to control her temper, earlier, but she couldn't take Natsume's behavior, no more, "Is that the way you treat your sister?! GO ANd FIND HER NOW! Or else, i'll cut your allowance." His mother threatened, which made Natsume, forcefully, standing up, and search for his sister.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu woke up, from collapsing. She found herself, lying on a wooden floor. She eyed her sorroundings, It was a wooden house, with only 2 chairs and a table. She saw the door creak open, and revealed the young man, eaier. He had deep oceanic blue hair, and beatiful eyes.

"YOU!YOU! Y-You, Bit me! W-who are you, a-and what are you?! also, Where am I?" Amu panicked, she was shaking again.

The young man stared at her and sighed "Im Ikuto tsukiyomi, and I think you already know, what I am..And you Ms. is in my house" Ikuto explained.

"You have no right, to bring me here! After all, that you've done to me!" Amu, quarreled.

Amu could see, the sadness in the young man's eye's, then, he began spoking, "Hn, I did not do it in porpose, I told you to run, but you didn't. In fact, you should pay me, you know. I mean, I did brought you here in my house. If I did not bring you here, you could've been eatin by a lion, on those woods." The guy explained.

Amu was surprise 'what a weird vampire' she thought.

"Hey! Are you really a vampire?! You don't act like one, you know." Amu spoke, she began feeling comfortable talking with him.

"Eh? You know, not all vampire's acts like one on those TV shows you know. Im way much cooler than those creeps, anyways, hey! Don't change the subject here, where's your payment, of my kindness? It would be a total of 500 yen Ms." Ikuto said frankly, with a money maker tone of voice.

"That much?! Are you crazy? I did not ask for your kindness you know, anyways, Oh No!! It's already 9:49 pm! My mom and nii-san, are going to kill me! I gotta go Vampire-san, Ja" Amu bid goodbye, hurriedly running off back to her house.

Ikuto chuckled "What an interesting girl, Eh? W-wait! YOUR PAYMENT!!" Ikuto shouted, but Amu has already left the building.

"Darn.." Ikuto muttered, just then, on the wooden floor, he saw a bracelet, with the name "AMU" written on it.

"Hn, That girl, this must be her's eh?" Ikuto said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume, was searching everywhere, looking for Amu, but there was no sign of her, just then, he saw Amu coming our from the woods, with messy hair.

"Hey! Monster?! Where have you b-" He was cut off, when Amu run's towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Onii-chan!!Gomen, if i didn't came home in time, I was so scared earlier, but dont worry, im ok now." Amu told him, tars, falling down from her face.

Natsume smiled, but Amu didn't notice. "Whose worrying, BAKA (idiot)! mom, forced me to come here, to look for you..I'm just worried, my alowance, will be cut" Natsume lied.

Amu pouted, expecting her brother to chuckle, but there was no chuckle, coming ofrom her brother, instead "You look uglier, when you pout" Natsume commented, grabbing her hands, guiding her to go back to there house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday came, and Amu has to go to school today, because, today is the day, of her taking there exams.

Amu and her brother walked together slowly, and steadily towards there school. It was still early, so they had time,to just, walk calmly. They arrive at there school, at exactly 7:15 am, 5 minutes, before classes starts.

"Ohayo!" Amu greeted her classmates.

"Ohayo Amu-chan" Her classmated greeted her back.

Amu walk towards her assign sit, and started, arranging her bags, she was about to sit down, when Mikan Sakura, her friend, whom has a big crush to her brother, started talking to her.

"Ne, Amu-chan, did you know, we have a new transferee today? I heard, he is a scholar, so that transferee, is very much free, in all school expenses." Mikan said.

Amu smiled and replied "Eh? could it be, Mikan Sakura, has a crush at this transferee?" Amu jokingly teased.

"Baka (Idiot), I dont even know, is that transferee, is a girl or not, and anyways, You already know the only man, whom i have a crush with, for a year right?" Mikan reminded.

Amu chuckled "Yeah Yeah, My Nii-chan (brother), right? Tsk, I just don't understand what you see in him." Amu replied.

Mikan pouted and began explaining "My goodness Amu, dont you know, how popular your brother is? Remember, in the event of Mr. and Ms. popular? In Mr. Popular, there were like 58 contestants, and out of those contestants, your brother won with 98% of votes, out of 100%!!" Mikan explained, with sparkling eyes.

"Oh yeah! come to think of it, I did not vote my brother that time. Haha" Amu exclaimed, remembering the past.

"Your so evil you know! Anyways here's more, dont you know, that everyday, at a maximum of 5 girls confessess there feelings towards your brother?! see, how popular he is?!" Mikan told Amu, dreamingly.

That piece of information, caught Amu's attention "Eh? Really? And..? What happened did brother, accept those girls feelings?" Amu questioned.

"Nope they were all basted." Mikan replied proudly.

"Eh? How bout you Mikan-chan, Why dont you confess your feelings towards onii-chan?" Amu questioned curiously.

Mikan blushes, "I can't what if, he'd reject me." Mikan explained in disspointment.

"Well its up to you, but you should think about it ne, Maybe one day, you decide to confess your feelings towards my brother, and he will reply to you that -where were you, the time i love you?-" Amu told her.

Mikan sighed "I just hate rejection you see" She said.

Amu stared at her, she could see, how afraid Mikan was in rejection. Just then, there teacher went inside the classroom.

"Ohayo Minna (Morning Everyone), will you all, please take your sit?" There teacher greeted

The students took there respecting sits, and the teacher spoke "Ok class, we have a new student today, please be kind to him. ok! Come in Ikuto-san, and alsso, introduce yourself" The teacher ordered kindly.

The door, creaked open and revealed a handsome young man, very handsome indeed. Amu's eyes widened, seeing the new student, it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi! The vampire guy, whom bit her!

"Eh??" Not realizing it, Amu have stooden up, from her sit, shouting in disbelief.

Her classmates stared at her, with a whats-up look in there faces.

Amu bowed her head a couple of time's showing her dispense for her actions. Ikuto's eyes widened seeing Amu again.

"Oh! Its you!" Ikuto exclaimed in disbelief.

The girls in the classroom were jealous due to the fact, that Amu and Ikuto knows each other very well.

"Ahem Ahem, Ok, Ikuto-kun, please introduce yourself to the class" The teacher reminded.

"Oh yeah, Yo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, yoroshiku" Ikuto told the classroom, introducing hiself.

"Ok then, Ikuto-kun, since you are already acquainted, with Amu-san there, I guess you should sit beside her" The teacher explained.

Ikuto nodded, walking towards Amu's. The girls, were all jealous, some even had flaming eyes of jealousy, glaring at Amu.

"Ne Amu, Here, your bracelet, you left it in my house, last night." Ikuto told her, warmly.

Amu's eye's widened in surprise 'Is this guy, clueless, can't he see, all of these jealous girls glaring at her?' Amu thought frightened.

She slowly lifted her hand to accept her bracelet.

After there morning classes, all the girls in there classroom, were all at Ikuto's seat, trying to flirt, with him. Ikuto just smiled cluelessly at them, answering there every question.

"Ne Amu-chan, I got to head home now, just tell the teacher I can't join the afternoon's classes ok? And can you eat lunch by yourself? Please, I have an emergency at home" Mikan pleaded towards Amu.

"I uh- sure, tell me about the emergency later then ok?" Amu replied.

After Mikan has left, Amu decided not to eat her lunch, instead, she'll be spying on her brother.

'Hahaha Im so evil' Amu thought.

She stood up, and was about to run towards the 4th years building when,

"Hoi! Amu, are you leaving me behind, wait for me." Ikuto shouted.

Amu was surprise, but immediately recovered. 'Is he crazy?' She thought, hurriedly running towards the 4th years.

She spotted her brother, drinking C2, in his seat, when a girl, walked towards him, saying something, which made his brother stood up from his seat. The girl was blushing and they were heading towards the roof top.

Amu peek on the door, she could hear them quite clearly there.

"This is so exciting" Amu muttered in her breath.

Just then, the girl spoke to her brother.

"Natsume-kun, etto, I uh- really think your very cool and I uh- I LOVE YOU!" The girl shouted, confessing her feelings towards her brother.

Amu saw her brother's face, he had this bored expression on then, her brother began speaking.

"You called me up here, just to tell me that? That's stupid, Look, There are only two girls, who are special in my life right now, My mother, and my little sister. I have no time for love. Ja" Her brother replied quite harshly, but Amu was kind of touch, even so, she couldn't herself but feel sorry for the girl.

"Way to go nii-chan" Amu muttered in her breath.

"Eh, so that's your brother" A man's voice interrupted.

"Ahuh- Eh???" Amu was surprise seeing Ikuto beside her.

"What are you doing here?!" Amu questioned.

Unknown to Amu, she was already spotted by her brother.

"I should be the one asking you that question, Sis and whose that guy?" Natsume interrupted.

GULPS, Amu sweat dropped.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**My Vampire**

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

Mikan panicked, her brother just saw her! What would she do now? How can she explain, to her brother, that she is spying on him, and this guy just came out of nowhere, without her brother, getting angry?

"Uhmm, I- uh, Wanted to get some fresh air." Amu lied.

"Hn, That's weird, you could have just gone to the roof top in your building, monster." Her brother replied sarcastically.

"E-tto, I uh- because you're building has amazing view?" Amu lied yet again.

Natsume smirked "whatever, and who's your boyfriend over there?" Natsume asked, teasing his little sister.

Amu couldn't help herself but blush, "His not my boyfriend you know! He followed me here ok?" She explained nervously.

"Hi, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto interrupted.

Natsume stared at him, "I don't like you" With that, Natsume walks away.

Amu pouted, how could his brother be so rude?

"Did I do something wrong, Amu?" Ikuto asked cluelessly.

"I don't know, Anyways, Hey! Why did you follow me here?!", Amu questioned remembering the fact that, the vampire followed her. "Do you want to bite me again? Look, I don't really like the feeling of you biting my neck again" Amu explained.

Ikuto chuckled slightly "Baka (idiot), don't you know, you're the only one, I know here. So, sad to say, I'd be sticking with you from now on" Ikuto explained with a smile on his face.

"What?! You could've made friends with the boy's you know?!" Amu stated the fact.

"Oh, I tried doing that, but the boy's in our class, seems to hate me, because of you" Ikuto explained.

Amu's eyes widened "W-why me? That's one heck of a mystery ne?" Amu said.

After there conversation in the roof top, they hurriedly walk back to there classes the afternoon classes, that is..

After classes, Amu had cheer leading practice, so she had to attend. The practice ended, 6 pm in the afternoon.

"Waii, the practice was super hard...Oh, guess, some noodles would do great for my tummy" Amu proclaimed, running towards the noodles stand when some punks, came out preventing Amu, on going towards the noodles stand. "W-who are you guys?!" Amu shouted in terror.

"Look what a pretty little lady you are dearie, want to play with us, GUYS?!" Guy no.1 said.

Amu's eye's twitched in anger "What do you think of me blind?! And please could you put on some deodorant, you smell like rats in the society!" Amu, shouted.

"What?! You know little girl, in situation like this, all you need to do is shutting up your mouth." Guy no.2 interrupted.

"Eh? Well you know Old man; I think you should be the one, shutting yours! I mean, when did you last brush your teeth ah..Haha" Amu said teasing them, unknown to her, the bullies, were getting real angry of all the insults she's throwing at them.

"What did you say?!" Guy no 3. said, Pushing Amu to the ground, while guy no 2. grab a hold of Amu's 2 arms preventing her from fighting.

"AHHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Amu, shouted in terror just then..

"Hey Amu, What are you doing lying there with these creepos" Ikuto was walking home from buying cup noodle's in a nearby store.

"I Uh-" Amu's tears was falling down from her fragile cheeks.

Noticing Amu's tears, Ikuto's eyes widened, It was full of anger "What did you do to her?! Get of her NOW!" Ikuto shouted ordering those punks's to get off from Amu.

"And who are you to tell us that?! HUH?!" Guy no.2 countered back.

Just that, the guy no.2 was surprise seeing Ikuto, in front of him with such amazing speed. Ikuto bestowed a flying kick at the guy no.2 face, which made guy no.1 and 3 forcefully, getting off from Amu, preparing there self to fight against Ikuto. Ikuto, went to Amu's front protecting her.

"Don't you ever lay your FILTHY hands on her!" Ikuto shouted angrily at them.

Just then, the 2 guy's saw, Ikuto's eyes turned in a deep shade of red, "What are Y-you?" Guy no.1 asked frightened, due to the change on Ikuto's eyes, Ikuto lifted his chin up, smirking, showing the 2 guy's his, sharp fangs. Both of the guy's were scared. "Ahhhhh, let's run for it" They exclaimed, with a frightened tune of voice, running away.

Ikuto face Amu with gentle and worried eyes. "Are you ok?" He questioned her gently.

"I- uh, yeah, thanks Ikuto-kun" Amu said, saying her gratitude.

Ikuto smiled warmly "It's ok, anyways, don't worry, that one was free. No payment" Ikuto said, presenting Amu, a beautiful wink.

Amu didn't know why, but her heart was beating incredibly fast, and she could feel her cheeks getting incredibly hot.

"Eh? Now don't you give me that look, Amu, don't you dare fall in love with me ok? Haha" Ikuto said jokingly.

"Baka! I'm not falling for you, and I never will! Bleeh" Amu countered back.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you fall for me, I mean, It isn't my fault I was born, handsome and with a well formed body. Haha" Ikuto proudly proclaimed.

"Your so full of yourself" Amu replied, irritated.

"Haha, There is only one thing on my mind right now and that would be money, haha, I just feel sorry of all those girls, who are loving me Haha" Ikuto proudly exclaimed again, not minding Amu's replies.

"You can stop laughing now you know!" Amu reminded.

Ikuto immediately stop, his eye's becoming serious.

"Eh? W-whats up with you now, your so weird." Amu commented, with a weird out expression on her face.

"Nothing its just that, I need to go home now, hey! Could you walk on your own?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu nodded, then smiled "Ofcourse! If your worrying about me, you don't need to ne, hehe, I mean, we are not on a date for you to walk me home, you can go now, thanks by the way" Amu told him, giving her gratitude.

Ikuto smiled "Thanks, see you tomorrow then Ja" Ikuto replied, bidding Amu a friendly goodbye.

Amu nodded, and wave goodbye to Ikuto, she doesn't know the reason, why up until now, her heart is still pounding fast.

'STUPID STUPID, heart! Oh yeah! I probably should rush home too' Amu thought, reminding herself.

Meanwhile, Natsume, Amu's brother, has just finish basketball practice.

"Hoi Natsume, Are you coming with us today? The guy's and I are going to the karaoke club" A guy with brown spiky hair, named Kukai, invited Natsume.

"No, I'm going home." Natsume answered coolly.

Kukai, grabbed a hold on Natsume's right arm, stopping him from leaving "Don't act cool now Natsume, you hardly hang out with us guy's, come on man! Just this once." Kukai pleaded.

"Ne, You hate me, and I don't like you, that's why, don't force yourself on getting close to me just because you like my sister." Natsume frankly said, getting off from kukai's gripped in his arms.

Just that, Natsume left Kukai, dumb founded.

Meanwhile, back home, Mikan was lying on her bed, thinking about what happened earlier.

Flashback:

"I Uh-" Amu's tears was falling down from her fragile cheeks.

Noticing Amu's tears, Ikuto's eyes widened, It was full of anger "What did you do to her?! Get of her NOW!" Ikuto shouted ordering those punks's to get off from Amu.

"And who are you to tell us that?! HUH?!" Guy no.2 countered back.

Just that, the guy no.2 was surprise seeing Ikuto, in front of him with such amazing speed. Ikuto bestowed a flying kick at the guy no.2 face, which made guy no.1 and 3 forcefully, getting off from Amu, preparing there self to fight against Ikuto. Ikuto, went to Amu's front protecting her.

"Don't you ever lay your FILTHY hands on her!" Ikuto shouted angrily at them.

End of Flashback:

Amu yet again, blush a deep shade of crimson. "No! What's happening to me?! I never have been this way before." Amu shouted to herself, just then, her brother went inside her room, without any word.

"Nii-chan! What's up with you?! Don't go barging in my room, without any permission." Amu lectured her brother.

Anger was written all over, her brother's face, then, he began speaking, "Amu.."

"Eh? What's w-wrong?" Amu questioned frightened, by the look in his brothers eyes.

"YOU MONSTER! You ate, MY SHARE of cookies!!" Natsume shouted irritated.

Amu chuckled, "Ne onii-chan, I never knew, that there are also time your childish." Amu couldn't help herself anymore, so she burst out laughing.

"Shut up! For payment, I took your chocolate parfait" Her brother said, smirking.

Before Amu could reply, her brother immediately head out, slamming the door shut.

"Ahhh! That chocolate parfait, cost me my allowance to buy! Your so evil, Nii-chan!" Amu shouted angrily.

Morning arrived, and Amu woke up feeling hot and sick, she forcefully stood up, walking slowly downstairs. She saw her mother eating at the breakfast table, and her brother drinking milk.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan, here, I prepared your breakfast." Her mother told her, with a warm smile.

"Thanks mom" Amu replied, with no energy at all.

Her mother notices this, as well as her brother. "Are you ok sweetie, can you afford going to school?" Her mother ask worriedly.

"Ofcourse mom, it's just a headache…Come on! Let's eat" Amu said, forcefully pretending herself to act energetically.

At school, Amu arrive early, and immediately took a rest on her, respected seat. Her Friend, Mikan, walked slowly towards her, asking her what's wrong.

"Nothing ne, I'm fine, just a little headache. I'm sorry Mikan, but could we talk later? I want to rest for now" Amu pleaded.

Mikan nodded, and immediately went back towards her seat still worried for Amu.

The door slammed open, and revealed Ikuto, he was catching his breath.

"Damn, I thought, I was late, anyways, Ohayo" Ikuto greeted, he looked around and saw, Amu's pale face. He immediately went to her side, asking her what's wrong.

"Nothing I'm fine, tee hee~ you don't need to worry, see" Amu tried standing up from her seat showing Ikuto, how energetic she was, when suddenly, her eye's were getting blurry, and she could feel her knees weakening. Just then, Amu collapsed, landing unto Ikuto's broad shoulders.

Her eye's slowly opening, she could see, a handsome figure, of a young man's face slowly, it became clear, It was Ikuto.

"Eh? What are you doing here?! Where Am I?" Amu woke up, panicked.

"Relax Amu, Your in the nurses office, you collapsed earlier, so I brought you here. Ne, have you been thinking on dieting lately? Because I think you should, I mean, Haha despite your thin, slim body, you sure weigh a lot." Ikuto explained, with a lazy tone of voice.

Amu's eye's twitched, irritated. "Shut up! Vampire" Amu ordered.

Just then, the door creaked open, revealing Mikan. "Are you ok, Amu?" Mikan questioned, worriedly.

Amu smiled, "Ahuh" She said, when Ikuto interrupted.

"Don't lie Amu, the nurse here, said you should go home. So I decided to take you to your house, myself. But the nurse insisted, that a family member should take you home, which means, your not fine at all" Amu, could sense how sincere Ikuto was.

"Oh, Thank you, to both of you, for worrying about me this much, so I decided to go home. Tee hee~ I mean, I can't waste your concern right? Haha, ne Mikan-chan, could you go to the 4th years building, and call my brother, to take me home?" Amu said winking at Mikan.

Mikan blushes a deep shade of red. "Oh ok then, I-if you say so, Amu" Mikan replied shyly heading towards the 4th years building.

Once Mikan had left, Ikuto began speaking, "I could have gone to the 4th years you know?" Ikuto reminded.

"No, that would be a bad idea, my brother hate's you remember?" Amu replied.

Ikuto couldn't help himself, but scratch the back of his head. "Oh yeah, Anyways, Amu, you better heal immediately ok?" Ikuto told her, which made Amu blush again, her heart was pounding fast again…

Meanwhile, Mikan was nervous; this will be the first time she will talk to Natsume.

She arrive at Natsume's class. She slowly turned the knob, preparing herself. Once the door was completely open, all the people in the classroom, even the teacher were looking at her. She took a glimse on Natsume, noticing, he wasn't looking at her at all. He was the only one, looking outside the window. Mikan smiled thinking Natsume, was so cool.

"Excuse me Miss, what would be the reason why you are here?" The teacher interrupted, Mikan's daydream.

"Uhmm, Excuse me sensei, E-tto, I need to speak to Natsume-kun ne, because his sister just collapsed, and we would need him, to take her home." Mikan began explaining.

The teacher was about to call unto Natsume, when Natsume hurriedly stood up from his seat.

Then he began speaking "Sensei, I need to be excuse, Ja" Natsume told his sensei.

He grabbed his bags, and was running off towards Mikan, grabbing her by the wrist. Mikan was shocked, but she was happy. Her heart was beating fast, then Natsume began speaking "You're the friend of that monster right? What happened to her?" Natsume questioned.

"She Uh- collapsed earlier, and the. nurse said, she should go home" Mikan explained, with a red blushing face.

"Hn, I see" Natsume replied shortly.

Mikan and Natsume, has finally arrive at the clinic. Natsume, hurriedly slammed the door open. Natsume and Mikan's eyes widened of what they were currently witnessing. Considering Ikuto and Amu are in an awkward position. They were both on the floor, with a shock Amu underneath, and Ikuto was on top of her, making Natsume's eye's flare in anger.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

My Vampire

Chapter 4:

Childhood Love

Natsume flare in anger because of the situation, in front in his eyes.

"Hey, what do you think your doing to my sister?" Natsume began speaking, catching Ikuto's attention, but Ikuto did not budge, instead Ikuto's face became nearer and nearer towards Amu's.

Natsume's anger towards Ikuto, became much bigger than before.

"Ikuto! Stop it!" Amu shouted, slapping Ikuto's face.

"H-huh? What the- What-" Ikuto was cut off, once he receive a strong punch coming from Amu's brother.

"Hey monster, are you ok?" Natsume questioned, still presenting a stoic expression. He shifted his attention towards Ikuto.

"What do you think you were doing at my sister huh?!" Natsume asked, his eyes were filled with anger.

Ikuto stood up; from the fall he got, from Natsume's incredible punch.

'Is this guy human? How could he have such incredible power, in his punch? I am sure, that no human, could ever make me fall out from a punch? But this guy, isn't a vampire either, I can't sense him being one' Ikuto thought.

Ikuto's eye's widened, seeing Natsume, ran incredibly fast, attacking him.

"Wait! Brother! This is all just a misunderstanding" Amu shouted.

"What?" The both of them chorus

"Well, I wanted to stand up, earlier but I got unbalance, that's why, Ikuto tried helping me, but instead, the both of us got unbalance" Amu explained lying.

Natsume immediately stop "Hn, Whatever, hey! Monster, come on lets go back home" Natsume ordered kneeling down, signaling Amu to climb on his back. He was going to give her a piggy back ride.

When, Ikuto interrupted "Anou, Sorry about earlier" Ikuto bowed his head, apologizing at Amu's brother.

"Whatever, Amu hung on tight ok?" Natsume reminded his sister.

Amu nodded in agreement, "Ne, Ikuto-kun, Mikan-chan, ja naa" Amu said, bidding goodbye to her friends.

Mikan nodded "Amu, call me when you feel better ok?" Mikan, told Amu, with a worried expression.

"Ahuh sure" Amu replied.

Natsume and Amu, were walking back home, silence filled the air until; Natsume started speaking, "Hey, tell me the truth, what happened earlier?" Natsume questioned, he knew that Amu was lying earlier. He has known his sister, since she was born, so eventually Natsume knows when, is his sister telling the truth.

Amu did not answer; she pretended to sleep while recalling what exactly has happened,

Flashback:

"Ne Ikuto-kun, thanks for bringing me here in the clinic, I really appreciate it" Amu said, giving Ikuto her gratitude.

"Ne? Ikuto-kun?" Amu called, but Ikuto did not answer, he was shaking for some unknown reason.

Standing up, Amu went towards Ikuto's side, trying to see, what's happening to him, but what happened next, is not what had she expect. Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed Amu hair, pulling her to the floor. Amu was shock by his actions, she opened her eyes slowly, and was surprise, seeing Ikuto's eye's becoming red. And his sharp fangs showing, just then, the door slammed open and revealed Amu's brother.

End of Flashback

Noticing that Amu, did not want to answer, his question, Natsume decided to not forcing her, to speak.

Minute's later, Amu and Natsume has finally arrived home from school. There mother wasn't there, so Natsume could not just leave his sister behind, so he decided to accompany her.

_A 5 year old girl, with long silky pink hair, was sleeping in her bed, having a high fever, when someone was knocking on her door, waiting for her permission, if that someone could come in._

"_Hey, can I come in?" A boy's voice asked, coming from outside._

_Amu coughs and smiled "Sure, R_ _ _ _-kun" Amu replied._

_The boy entered, his face was blurry, but his voice was very clear. "You sick again? Your always thin, and your hair is so long as well" The boy began speaking._

"_Eh? What does it have to do with my hair." Amu pouted._

"_Nothing really" The boy replied, then he continued "By the way, here! The caramel, this candy can cure you very fast you know" The boy told Amu._

_Amu blushes a deep shade of crimson "Thanks R_ _ _ _-kun" Amu replied, giving her gratitude._

……………

_Amu and the boy were playing in a sand box.._

"_What? Your going to America? But whos going to give me caramel candy, when I get sick" Amu ask, tears streaming down her face._

"_Don't worry, I could just send it to you from there"_

………………

_When the boy was living for America, Amu was still sleeping in her bed, when she woke up, she found 2 caramels in her table and a letter saying._

"_Here, If you get sick you, could just eat that." Those were the words written inside the letter._

_Amu burst out into tears._

Amu was crying in her sleep, just in time when Natsume entered the room.

"Hey, Monster!" Her brother shouted, waking her up.

Amu woke up, tears falling down from her fragile cheeks.

"Im really getting tired of the fact, that when you get sick, you always dream about that, boy. Amu, listen, you're a grown up now, so try and forget about that boy ok?" Natsume told Amu frankly.

"Hmph, Onii-chan, you don't understand it at all do you?" Amu questioned irritatingly.

"Nope, and I have no time to understand your childhood love, Idiot" Natsume replied.

"I even forgot his name" Amu murmured silently, to avoid her brother from hearing.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo airport, A young man with blue green hair, arrive from America.

"Hn Nothing has change here, I wonder how SHE is doing" The young man thought, continuously walking away from the airport.

Morning arrive and Amu, was as good as new, she felt glad that she could finally go to school now. She started stretching her thighs and her shoulders, serving as her morning exercise when her phone rang.

"Hello" Amu said, waiting for a reply on the telephone.

"Amu-chan, this is Mikan, are you going to school today?" Mikan questioned excitedly.

"Yeah! Im finally full of energy today!" Amu shouted energetically at the phone. Not realizing that her voice was so loud, it broke Mikan's eardrums.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??!! Don't shout, oh yeah! You better studt, we have a long quiz today." Mikan evilly reminded.

"What?! Oh no, My goodness, I can feel My body burning again, Mikan-chan, tell teacher I have a dying decease " Amu lied hoping her best friend would fall for it.

"Yeah, and a dying dog, I wont lie, ill be waiting for you at the schools entrance gate. Bye" Mikan amusingly replied in the other line, putting the phone down. Leaving Amu dumbfounded.

"I'm going to die" Amu proclaimed the obvious fact.

Meanwhile, at the classroom, Amu noticed , a lonely Ikuto beginning to get Emo, on his assigned sit. Knowing Amu, with her kind nature, she accompanies Ikuto, greeting him with a smile, and a frown Ikuto was the reply.

"Haha, You look so ugly, when your frowning, you know." Amu teased, bursting in laughter, when she got the most funny lonely face as a reply from Ikuto.

"Hmph, you think its so funny, that im frowning?!" Ikuto shouted, irritated at Amu.

Amu prevented herself from laughing, she became serious, and sincerely nodded her head at Ikuto's question, and she continued her laughing spree.

"Keep on laughing, do you know how worried I was, after that incident in the clinic? Why did you lie to your brother?" Ikuto questioned seriously.

"What do you mean? Do you have a brain defect? My brother, would not believe that you a vam-" Amu was cut off when Ikuto speedily, runs behind her back, pulling Amu's body close to his, and his other hand, shutting Amu's mouth.

Amu could feel Ikuto's breath, she could sense Ikuto's lips on her ears, slowly Ikuto whispers "Don't say in public that im a vampire, ok Amu? That's our own little secret" He whispered, with no ill intention, but still Amu's heart was pounding wildly, like an untamed lion, just got out from its cage.

Ikuto releases his grip, on Amu when the door creaked open and revealed there homeroom teacher.

"Good morning class, please go back to your respected seats now." The teacher smiled warmly, it was obvious he was in a good mood.

Amu slowly walks towards her respected seat, with her uncontrolable heart

'Calm down Amu, what is wrong with you girl? You cant fall to a vampire, that's just wrong. And also, he has no interest in me, that guy only knows money as his love. Ok, calm down.' Amu thought, but still she could still feel her heart beating.

"DAMN IT! Will you stop beating?!" Amu shouted, quickly realizing she was in the classroom and her classmate were all looking at her, as well as the reason of why her heart was beating when, an unknown girl stood up from her seat, with teary eyes.

"YOUR SO MEAN! I was just practicing for the beating of the national antheme" The girl shouted, runnin dramatically away. That girl must have thought, Amu shouted that at her.

Due to the misunderstandings, Amu could not help herself, but scratch her head and sighed.

"Ok Miss Amu, are you done with your shouting?" The teacher said sarcastically, which made the whole class laughing.

Amu nodded, and with an absent mind she replied "Ahuh, continue on, with your blabbering" And immediately slap herself for saying that. It made the class laughed, but the teacher was displeased.

Amu glimpse at Ikuto, and immediately blush, seeing Ikuto was chuckling from her mistake, it made her embarrassed. "MY GOD! Im such a Dangs! What is wrong with me?! Baka Baka" Amu thought covering her face from embarrassment.

The teacher coughed, getting the students attention, then he continued on speaking.

"Today, we will have visitors. 5 tennis players from school, I would like this section to entertain those students for 3 days, these will serve as your project. Those students, will visit here, in there assigned schedules so shall I introduce them then? Please, Come in" The teacher signaled the students from to enter.

The first one whom came in, was a blond haired French guy, a handsome man indeed, making the girls flail.

"Hi I am Ruuka Nogi" He said winking.

The second guy was a Big one, he entered, with a very scary aura enveloping around him."

"Hi I am Tennouji" He angrily introduce, its as if someone was controlling him to come here, and yes! Someone was controlling him, what entered next to him was a short haired girl, with a remote on her hand.

"I am Hotaru" She said introducing herself.

The next guy whom came in, had golden straight hair. He was an American dude, the girls were all admiring his American aura.

"Hi im Kevin" He shortly said. Amu and Mikan, was having fun, looking at the visitors. Amu was so curious, to the last one, who will enter the room.

Meanwhile Ikuto was staring at Amu's expression on the new students. 'That girl, sure knows nothing but looking' he thought chuckling, when Ikuto sensed that the last one was entering, he noticed Amu's amused face slowly change into a shock one. A bothered Ikuto shifted his gaze to the last student whom entered the door, It was a guy! And the guy, was also staring at Amu, with a shock expression.

"R_ _ _ _-kun" Amu murmured silently on her breath.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
